Internal Scars
by Azayaka Kiryu
Summary: Thystan is determined to find out who he is. After finding a heart wrenching clue, he embarks on a strange adventure, finding that one of the Sonic crew is mysteriously linked to him, being that he is a brother. And that person isn't exactly glad...


This is where Thystan will find out what he's made of. (Haha) Anyway, here's chap one.

* * *

**INTERNAL SCARS**

CHAPTER 1

Thystan and Kari were outside at the edge of Emerald Island with Manic- who had been decided to guard the Master and Chaos Emeralds in the place of Knuckles, recently passed. Manic was an unlikely person, due to all he really does is eat, sleep, and play drums, but he does the job and that's all that really matters. The three were just talking, looking out over the open ocean, with Amethyst Island visible in the distance. As usual, Kari and Thystan were locked in each other's arms, making Manic a little entertained. He laughed at Thystan and looked seriously at him.

"Do you two ever get away from each other?" Thystan turned a little more towards him.

"You've asked that for the past three weeks, ever since the Gerocina incident. We already said yes." Manic laughed.

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Thystan smiled and rolled his eyes, letting go of Kari. He nodded at Manic.

"I'm going to check up on Sora now. I'll talk to ya tonight." Manic nodded.

"Give her my regards." Thystan nodded as he turned and jumped off the island, Kari behind him falling to the ocean with him. As they were a few feet from the water, they could hear Manic's drums. Kari shook her head.

"Is there a volume nob?" Thystan chuckled as they started running towards Amethyst Island. Kari looked towards the base land, where she could make out The houses by each other, with what looked like Tails and Ynaffit sitting on the beach, and Sonic further to the right, running full speed to Emerald Island. Thystan noticed this as well, and continued in the current direction. As they reached Amethyst Island, Sora was there at the edge, waiting. She greeted them with a smile as Kari landed on the island. Thystan hugged Sora.

"What were you waiting for?" he said as he did so. Then, he realized what he had said.

"I foresaw you're arrival. You know, you usually check up around now." Thystan tilted his head back in his stupid question.

"Yea. I found that out as soon as I asked." Sora giggled. Kari walked up to her and they exchanged high fives. Kari looked at her with a smile.

"Anything fun lately?" Sora looked down.

"Not so much as a few kids dropping by and trying to get me to go play tag." They all laughed at her comment, knowing that she was talking about Hitail and Team Restlex. Thystan looked over at the Master Amethyst. He stared at it for a while as Kari and Sora talked. Something about that jewel….

'_That Amethyst feels like it has something to do with my past... why do I keep feeling it?'_ Sora noticed his focus and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." Thystan looked at her, surprised, but only for a few seconds, when he remembered her tendency to accidentally hear someone's thoughts. He nodded in agreement and turned to leave.

"Just checking up. You yell if you need something, ok?" Sora pulled out her cell phone. Thystan rolled his eyes. "Yell, call, same thing." He turned, leaving Kari and Sora to laugh. Kari then hugged Sora and turned to leave with Thystan. Thystan was already at the water when she jumped. He ran ahead and reached land in no time. As he did, Tails and Frynic noticed him. Frynic walked up to him.

"Hey, Thystan. Everything ok?" Thystan nodded. Frynic pointed in the direction of Tails' workshop. "I've got something I want to show you." He turned to Tails and Tails granted him permission. Frynic looked at Thystan before setting to the air. Thystan nodded and ran after him. As they arrived about ten minutes later, they stepped in. Frynic walked over to what looked like a beaten peice of metal from a capsule with a little glass on it. Thystan cocked his head.

"Ok?" Frynic pointed to some small imprinted writing on it.

"It says 'ARK-B.' And under that, it says 'Cross-Breed capsule 7.'" Thystan walked up to it. He grabbed it and read it. He looked at Frynic.

"O...k?" Frynic chuckled.

"Read the Sharpie." Thystan looked below the imprints. It read 'Canis Lupus Tundra and Erethizon Dorsatum cross-breed.' Thystan looked at the thing, freaked out of his mind. He looked at Frynic, who nodded. "Yes, the scientific names for a Tundra Wolf and Porcuipine." Thystan searched and scanned his race and shook his head.

"So, am I a... creation?" Frynic looked at him, very tense.

"I'm not sure." Thystan put the shard in his pocket and walked towards the door. "Home for me." Frynic nodded and followed Thystan out the door. Thystan started running towards the beach. So many thoughts were going through his mind right now, he wanted to die. '_I can't just live my life not knowing myself...' _He thought to himself. He lowered his head in thought. _'Tomorrow I'll leave. I'm going to find out what I'm here for.' _


End file.
